


Sick-Day

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben tries to help an ailing Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Sick-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For slinden, who needed it.

Getting to the flight Academy to see a sick Poe was admittedly difficult. Ben was almost run over by speeders twice (good thing he had the Force to slow them down) and cussed at (they’d nearly run him over and somehow _he_ was the nerfherder?). Ben at least had managed to curse at them back and fling out the obligatory joke about their mothers. Petty, but considering they nearly ran him over, fair was fair. 

(He wondered if both the drivers of the speeders were students. That would explain a lot)

He took the turbolift and got to Poe’s room, where he knocked on the door. “Poe? It’s me, Ben. Can I come in?”

”That’d be great,” Poe said, and Ben’s heart ached as he spoke. Stars, Poe sounded terrible.

He entered. Poe even looked like hell, dressed in his pajamas and red-nosed and sniffly. “Stang, Poe,” Ben said, "I hope I’m not late.”

”You’re not." Poe sniffled again. “Thanks for coming.”

”No problem.”

”How was the walk over?”

Ben sighed. “To put it this way, where did some of your drivers learn to drive? Two of them nearly killed me.”

”Damn.” Then, “Ben, if I knew traffic was this bad — ”

“It’s fine,” Ben said firmly. Then, “Poe, it was worth coming here. Just to make sure you’re okay.”

”It’s nice. Having someone taking care of me and it’s not serious.”

Ben couldn’t deny how his heart ached at the thought. Poe had deserved to be shielded from the galaxy, from the things Ben could hear in his head. The Voice had shown him Kijimi, so that he could believe in the Voice’s cause. Where there was chaos, they brought balance and order. 

And knowing that some of that chaos had gotten under his friend’s skin...

”I can see that,” Ben said. 

”I probably look like a drowned womp-rat...”

”You look lovely to me. You’re always lovely." Indeed, Poe was unfairly beautiful, in the way that angels were beautiful. Ben would have been petty enough to resent Poe if Poe wasn’t so kind and open-minded and...everything. 

”Really?” Poe’s smile was weak, but it was a start.

”Yeah." It didn’t help that Ben was awkward-looking. He wasn’t grotesque, but there were features that just seemed out of place on him, especially coming from two people who looked like they could have been holostars if they hadn’t fought in the Rebellion. For starters, Ben’s ears, his nose, his freckles...he just looked goofy and awkward and uncharismatic. It was getting a little better at nineteen, at least. His features were starting to make sense. Meanwhile, Poe had a carefree, ethereal kind of beauty, and it gave Ben’s appreciation for him a more visceral feeling too, a sort of hunger. 

Right now, though, he mostly wanted to protect Poe. Even angels needed to be looked after and cared for. Even angels. 

***

Ben made soup for Poe. Set up his favorite holovids, about pilots primarily. Gave him blankets. Poe complained good-naturedly about Ben doting on him, but accepted nonetheless. Even as Ben settled in a chair near Poe’s bed, he took in the sight of Poe, exhausted and sick and sweaty and clammy but with a faint smile on his face. And he felt a tug of amusement, of affection, all the while. 

”You feeling okay?” Ben said. 

”I’m doing better,” Poe said. “I’m with you."

The holovid about a pilot and a Jedi played in the background even as the two of them watched. And there was something in Ben that felt, at least, like he was helping Poe, as small as it was. 


End file.
